1. Technical Field
This invention relates to water containment structures used to house aquatic life such as fish. Such tanks are characterized by having large clear viewing surfaces of transparent material and typically have a corresponding user footprint on the floor or tabletop areas. The tanks are heavy due to the weight of the water within and therefore have placement limitations due to their size and bulk.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type address the limitations of standard aquariums by providing for wall mounting structures that are aesthetically appealing and are practical as to cost and upkeep, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,735,738, 4,353,327, 5,090,358, and 5,435,270.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,738 a wall mountable aquarium is disclosed having a support frame in which is positioned a tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,327 discloses an aquarium picture combination in which a three dimensional picture representation is positioned above a tank enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,358 is directed to an aquarium vessel having mounting and holding structures in which a vessel is positioned.
A wall-mounted aquarium with an integral tank is claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,270 in which a tank having an open top is mounted within a mounting and support frame in a wall surface:
A window aquarium including a dual support frame and structural grids that form an integral enclosure with transparent front and back walls. The support frame defines a safety retention chamber within about the water enclosure and is in communication with a plurality of grid seals and associated drain lines. Grid connectors extend through the tank and between the support frame to secure the transparent walls to the frame in a sealing relationship. Hanger brackets and cables engage the support frame to suspend the aquarium structure within a wall""s window opening.